mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Thunder Cloud Gets In Dead Meat
Okay class. Today is Behavior Card Day. Since there are 37 Mario Kart items, there will be 37 cards. Before I pass out the cards, I will explain them in order from worst to best. Cards #Platinum: Graduate Forever #Gold: 30 Years Off #Silver: 25 Years Off #Bronze: 20 Years Off #Diamond: 15 Years Off #Tin: 10 Years Off #Sapphire: 5 Years Off #Emerald: 3 Years Off #Ruby: 1 Year Off #Magenta: 10 Months Off #Purple: 8 Months Off #Violet: 6 Months Off #Ultramarine: 4 Months Off #Blue: 2 Months Off #Azure: 1 Month Off #Cyan: 2 Weeks Off #Green: 1 Week Off #Pink: 1 Day Off #White: Nothing Happens #Beige: Talk After School #Yellow: Detention for 1 Hour #Amber: Detention for 2 Hours #Orange: Detention for 4 Hours #Vermilion: Detention Until School Ends #Red: Detention Forever #Dark Red: Suspended for 1 Day #Maroon: Suspended for 3 Days #Brown: Suspended for 1 Week #Lightest Gray: Suspended for 2 Weeks #Lighter Gray: Suspended for 1 Month #Light Gray: Suspended for 2 Months #Gray: Suspended for 4 Months #Slate Gray: Suspended for 6 Months #Dark Gray: Suspended for 8 Months #Darker Gray: Suspended for 10 Months #Darkest Gray: Suspended for 1 Year #Black: Expelled Recipients Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill gets the Platinum card. Glowless Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning gets the Gold card. Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star gets the Silver card. Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom gets the Bronze card. Triple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell gets the Diamond card. POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block gets the Tin card. Chain Chomp - Mario Kart Wii.png|Chain Chomp gets the Sapphire card. Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boo gets the Emerald card. Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom gets the Ruby card. Triple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Green Shell gets the Magenta card. Piranha Plant - Mario Kart Wii.png|Piranha Plant gets the Purple card. Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell gets the Violet card. Lucky Seven - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lucky Seven gets the Ultramarine card. Heart - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Heart gets the Blue card. Crazy Eight - Mario Kart Wii.png|Crazy Eight gets the Azure card. Bowser Shell - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Bowser Shell gets the Cyan card. Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper gets the Green card. Banana Bunch - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Bunch gets the Pink card. Feather - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Feather gets the White card. Fire Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fire Flower gets the Beige card. Giant Banana - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Giant Banana gets the Yellow card. Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom gets the Amber card. Poison Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Poison Mushroom gets the Orange card. Yoshi Egg - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Yoshi Egg gets the Vermilion card. Boomerang Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boomerang Flower gets the Red card. Triple Bananas Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Banana gets the Dark Red card. Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom gets the Maroon card. Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blue Spiny Shell gets the Brown card. Fireball - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Fireball gets the Lightest Gray card. Super Leaf - Mario Kart Wii.png|Super Leaf gets the Lighter Gray card. Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell gets the Light Gray card. Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana gets the Gray card. Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb gets the Slate Gray card. Super Horn - Mario Kart Wii.png|Super Horn gets the Dark Gray card. Borderless Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box gets the Darker Gray card. Coin - Mario Kart Wii.png|Coin gets the Darkest Gray card. Thunder Cloud Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud gets the Black card. Conclusion Thunder Cloud gets grounded for life. Immediately afterward, he gets arrested for getting in dead meat on Behavior Card Day. What cards would you give each of the 37 Mario Kart items? Let me know in the comments below. Category:Blog posts